Stairs
by Skullenko
Summary: The guys walk in on Laney doing something funny. Is it not as crazy as it seems? Who knew a cat with three legs could run so fast? Sequel of sorts to Cats and Grojcat! Oneshot


AN: Hello! Sorry if this is a smidgeon late, I didn't have time to type yesterday, because I was buying…Legend of Zelda: Link between Worlds! Oh my god, I'm not even that far and it's already soo fun! It's for 3ds and 2ds and I have to ask,…am I the only one that doesn't use 3d? It's cool, but I like that you can turn it off. We're all sooo lucky that I was able to tear myself away long enough to write this. Anyway, Fluff week is still going, join in if you please, all that good stuff.

Jellofish: Skullenko does not own Grojband, Legend of Zelda, the 3ds, or Nintendo. This is another cat fanfic, because she has a serious problem.

Skullenko: It's not a problem if it's awesome! Wind Waker's cool too… DON'T OWN!

This is it then.

The moment of truth.

_The showdown._

I glare down at Guitar. He seems to be glaring back at me.

1…2…3!

I sprint up the stairs, Guitar close on my heels. I'm doing good until the middle of the stairs, when Guitar takes up a sudden burst of speed and races ahead, turning the corner and bolting into my room. NO! I walk in to see him underneath my sofa chair, lying down, silently celebrating his victory. D**n cat…

I walk over to my bed and plop down…only to jump up in surprise. The guys are standing in the doorframe of my room staring at me.

"Um…"

"Laney what was that?" Kin and Kon say.

I blush, "How did you guys even get in here?"

"Your door was open."

I glare, "And that just gives you the _right_ to come in here and spy on me?"

"It wasn't spying Lanes. We just opened up the door and you and the cat were just staring at eachother and then ran off." My god, they saw!

"It was nothing! Guitar and I just do that sometimes!"

Kon looks at me strangely, "Why?"

"Well, sometimes I have to lock Guitar out of my room to get changed or do homework, or type. The second I open the door he bursts in and won't leave. So now I race him up the stairs to see who can get here first and then he never leaves."

They still stare, "That's crazy."

I sigh, "Let's just go into the computer room and think up new lyrics or something for the band," I beam, "My cousin just opened up a muffin shop! He said we could play the gig there if we get muffin lyrics!"

We all cheer and head to the computer room. I shut the door to muffle our voices. My dad doesn't like it when I'm alone with them, so he doesn't trust boys. Think they'd take advantage of 'my beauty'.

We're halfway into the worst lyrics of all time, when we hear something.

"MROOOW?" Thump. Thump. THUMP.

Holy cow, is he _throwing _himself at the door? "MROEOOEOW!"

Kin and Kon start giggling, while Corey slaps a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. "I told you!"

"Should I open the door, Lanes?"

"Yeah."

Corey walks over to the door and opens it. Immediately, Guitar runs in and throws himself down under a chair. Kin and Kon burst out laughing and Corey just looks amused.

"See?! I told you!"

Corey nods, seriously, "I see Lanes… You're right," He saunters over to the door, "The only thing left to do is-"

He cuts himself off by racing out of the room and up the stairs. In 2 seconds flat, Guitar's behind him and out of sight.

"DARNIT!" I burst out laughing.

"You can't beat him!" Corey trudges down the stairs, defeat written across his face. Guitar races in before him. Another victory!

"OOoo! Ooo! I want to try!" Kon said, running out of the room. Guitar was soon to follow.

A loud cry sounded 5 seconds later, "HE'S LIKE A FRIGGIN CHEETAH!"

This went on for 5 minutes. Kin, Kon, and Corey had all just run up the stairs, accompanied by Guitar.

"Hey Laney I'm-" I whirled around to see my dad. And then the guys jumped to see my dad. They stared at eachother.

Let's just say my dad's not afraid of me getting taken advantage of any more.

AN: Did you like it? I had to whip something up, because I didn't have many ideas. Just so you know, my cat does this a lot. My family looks at me weird when I do this. NO REGRETS! Now if you'll excuse me, my cat's pounding on the door. I close it so she won't step on the laptop.

Jellofish: Review! Tell us if you want more cat stuff!


End file.
